Embodiments of the invention provide a telephone directory in which telephone numbers can be stored in a digital memory and associated with photographs on a plurality of pages. A telephone number can be retrieved by selecting one of the photographs. Although the invention is not so limited, embodiments of the invention can aide a person who is unable to read or has difficulty reading in using a telephone.